Raindrops
by evilRevan
Summary: "Alright, I'll head to bed." She gave him a peck on the cheek, smirking devilishly as she did so. "I'll see you in bed real soon." With that she left the room, internally humming to herself as she heard a mild curse come from Vowrawn's mouth. Teasing him was so amusing. F!Sith WarriorXDarth Vowrawn.


Rain loudly hit the glass, creating a constant pattering sound that seemed to wiggle its way through the thick stone walls. Dressed in nothing but a thin black and robe, Andraria found herself mindlessly staring through a water stained window. Tiny droplets of water clung to the glass. Andraria silently watched the tiny droplets trail down the large, intricate crafted window.

The pitter patter of the rain outside lulled her into a state of calm, a very rare occurrence.

A flash of light illuminated the wilderness outside, a hostile and feral environment filled to the brim with grotesque creatures, ready and willing to rend flesh off any unwary passerby. In the distance, looming over the gnarled trees, were tall red and black buildings. _Kaas City._

A deafening crack of lighting rushed in as the light dimmed, scaring a large animal just outside the window. Darkness engulfed the room and the world outside. The only constant was the pitter patter of the rain outside.

A warm, firm hand gently gripped her shoulder from behind. Even in the pitch black room, with only a miniscule amount of light emanating from outside, Andraria knew who was residing right next to her.

"You should be sleeping, my dear." A thick, imperial accent cut through the silence. Andraria didn't respond at first, clearly glued to the window and the rain colliding with the window outside.

Several second passed before Andraria pried her dark blue eyes away from glistening window, and shifted her gaze towards the robed figure. Two bright red eyes glowed in the dark like bloodied rubies. "I am fine, _Vowrawn_." Unconsciously, Andraria found herself mentally counting the ridges on his hand she felt through her thin robe.

Another flash of light flickered from the outside, illuminating Vowrawn's otherwise dusky red colored skin. His eyes however, contrasted greatly in the bright light. In the bright flash of light, his left eye ridge seemed to move upwards in skepticism. His hand slowly and reluctantly, removed itself from her shoulder, halting her mindless counting. She felt at least four ridges in the time that his hand was upon her shoulder. Perhaps there were six on that hand. Andraria wasn't sure anymore.

The light faded, leaving the two of them in the dark. It was something they were used now.

Bright red eyes lingered on her face, before drifting down and focusing on her growing stomach. Andraria had broken the habit of covering her stomach with her arms, a maternal instinct she had developed over the past six months of her pregnancy.

Vowrawn's eyes snapped upwards, once again focusing on her face. A stray strand of black hair fell over her face, shrouding a tiny fragment of Vowrawn's figure from her.

"This is the fifth time this week I've found you up and roaming around in the middle of night. You're _not _fine."

"I'm fine."

"I'm not a_ fool_, my dear. I don't need the light to see the dark circles under your eyes." Vowrawn's voice shifted down a darker path. In the darkness, Andraria smirked, having pushed his buttons without meaning to. Ever since she had told him about her pregnancy, he had insisted she come and stay with him until the child was delivered. At first, Andraria thought this was a convenient way to get rid of her and the child. That idea proved false.

Who knew Darth Vowrawn, a member of the Dark Council, was secretly fond of children? No. Fond wasn't the word. _Fatherly _was the word that seemed to best describe him.

It was still amusing to think about how the man nearly stopped breathing when she told him the child was his. She still had a recording of the whole thing on holo. What was even more amusing was, she liked to watch it over and over again just to see the man's composure crumble apart like a burning building.

Of course, Andraria never told him that she recorded the entire event via holo. She was a Sith lord after all. She needed some sort of amusement since she couldn't exactly go out and do her duty to the Empire.

Conceding defeat, Andraria raised her hands up in the air to end the argument. "I'll go back to bed." She chuckled, earning a curious glance from her lover.

Turning around fully and taking two small steps, Andraria closed the gap between the two of them. Shrouded by the darkness all around, she weaved her hands under his thin robe, feeling his prominent ridges that started at his collarbone, and ended just short of his rib cage. The skin to skin contact was calming, if somewhat mildly arousing. Milking the situation for all it was worth, Andraria leaned as far as she was able to, minding her swelling stomach, and greedily kissed Vowrawn's lips.

The reaction was instant, a deep throated growl quickly followed by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her, pulling her closer to his body without putting too much pressure on her stomach.

Vowrawn's lips were warm, exceedingly warmer than her own. In fact, his entire body radiated heat like a furnace. Strange as it was, it was perfect for cold nights. A sharp pain blossomed in her stomach. The pain made Andraria yelp. Swiftly she pulled away from Vowrawn's lips, glazing down at her growing stomach.

Out of the corner of her eye, Andraria could see Vowrawn's bright red eyes suddenly shift from lust to surprise, and then finally worry.

"Are you alright?" Concern laced his words. In response, Andraria nodded, gathering the breath that was kicked right out of her. Quite literally actually.

From inside her stomach, the child kicked, causing mild discomfort. This one wasn't as painful as the first one, _thankfully_.

Blue eyes rose to meet bright red eyes. "The baby just kicked all of a sudden. Two times in fact." She explained, soundly a tad bit shaken up by it. Finding out she was expecting a child took some time to get used to, actually _feeling_ the baby kick, that was a whole new thing Andraria wasn't accustomed to.

Her first child…. And it kicked. Surprise, confusion, mild joy, and a flood of emotions cascaded in all at once. Her face didn't quite know what to express first.

The child kicked once again, this time stronger than the first two times. Vowrawn, who was holding her close, tensed up for a moment. His red eyes seemed to widen, having felt that third kick.

Neither of them seemed to know what to say or do, seeing as this caught them both by surprise.

The two of them waited to see if the child would kick again, but he or she didn't. That third powerful kick was the last one the child felt like delivering to his or her future mother. Taking a deep breath, Andraria calmed her frayed nerves, taking control of the flood of emotions still bombarding her like an ocean wave. Vowrawn on the other hand, chuckled in that deep rich accented voice of his.

Untangling himself from her, Andraria could see a glimmer of something in his bright red eyes. What that glimmer _was_, she couldn't say.

"I believe the child doesn't approve." He joked, lazily fixing the front of his robe so it covered his chest. Andraria shook her head, smirking at him a tiny bit. "Alright, I'll head to bed." She gave him a peck on the cheek, smirking devilishly as she did so. "I'll see _you_ in bed real soon."

With that she left the room, internally humming to herself as she heard a mild curse come from Vowrawn's mouth. Teasing him was _so_ amusing.


End file.
